


Surprise Him At Work

by bibliolatry



Series: Cosmo [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suggestion number 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Him At Work

No one was more surprised than Sarah Sawyer when Sherlock appeared at the receptionists desk demanding to see John. She stepped out of her office when the yelling first began, unsure if she truly recognized the voice or not. Sherlock Holmes stood there, Styrofoam tray in one hand, Styrofoam cup of what most likely would prove to be either tea or coffee in the other, and demanding to be allowed access to John’s office.

“What’s the matter, Sherlock?” Sarah asks as she stops beside the desk.

“I’ve brought John lunch,” Sherlock declares proudly, fighting hard to keep the smug smile from his lips.

“Oh? Have you?” Sherlock jerks around so fast the tea sloshes from the cup, leaving a pinkish tinge to his hand where the steaming liquid scalded. “Shit, sorry, Sherlock. Here, come on back. I’ll have a look see.”

Sherlock follows John back to his office, shooting an annoyed glare at the women watching curiously from the desk.


End file.
